Songs of Winter
by mystery8icarus
Summary: For MoD and Tune's Fireside Tales contest! When the kid Smashers can't go outside because of a blizzard, Pit and a couple of other Smashers figure out a way to entertain them!


**Songs of winter**

**Hello, one and all! It's me again, this time for a oneshot in the Fireside Tales contest! First contest I have ever entered, but I think this is good. So, let the story unfold!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or the songs mentioned in this fic. They belong to their respective owners.**

The Ice Climbers were sleeping peacefully in their beds. With Nana in the top bunk, she slept quietly but deeply. As for Popo, in the bottom bunk, well... he was tossing and turning. Suddenly he woke up, and looked out the window. He grinned. "I KNEW it." He whispered, and then yelled at the top of his lungs, "IT'S SNOWING!" His yell woke up practically every Smasher in the Mansion. "W-what Popo?" Nana asked sleepily. "It's snowing sis! Come on, what are we waiting for?" He asked, and she immediately shot up and out of bed. "NOTHING, OF COURSE!" she yelled, also grinning in excitement, and the two ran out of their bedroom to the front door-where Master Hand was waiting. The two stopped and looked up at him. "Um, Master Hand, could you get out of the way so we could go outside?" Nana asked. "I'm afraid I can't do that Nana. It's no ordinary snow day-it's a full out blizzard!" he answered. "WHAT?" the two shouted. "I'm sorry, but no one can come out at this time." Master Hand said. The twin siblings sighed, muttered an ok, and walked to the dining room to have breakfast.

As everyone ate breakfast, Ness frowned. "This stinks!" he said, throwing down his fork. "W-what's wrong Ness?" asked Lucas, who was sitting beside him. "There's snow outside, but we can't go out because of the stupid blizzard!" he cried. He then banged his head on the table. "Doesn't anyone know how this is like torture to us kids?!" he moaned. Pit, who had been listening in, suddenly got an idea. "I know! Hey Ness, could you tell the other kids to go in the living room?" he asked. Ness looked up. "Sure, but why?" he asked. Pit smiled. "It's a surprise." He merely said. Ness and Lucas looked at each other, shrugged, and left the table to tell the others.

The Ice Climbers, Ness, Lucas, Kirby, and Toon Link were in the living room. Toon Link, or to his friends, TL, frowned and asked, "Where is he?" Ness shrugged. "Dunno. He just said to bring you guys here." He replied. Nana sniffed, for she had been a little upset. "Well, he better hurry-I need to mourn the fact we can't go outside!" She said. Popo nodded in agreement, also upset. Suddenly Pit came in. "Sorry for keeping all of you waiting. Just take a seat, and get ready for the show!" he said, smiling. The others blinked, and looked at each other in surprise. _Show? What show? _Each of them thought, but Pit had already left. So they sat down on the sofa or the floor, now very curious. Pit came out again, this time with a boom box. He put a cd in, and got out a microphone. "Get ready for the best concert you'll ever see in the winter! We're going to sing three songs! The first one is called Snow Day, sung by, well, me! Here we go!" And with that, he pushed Play on the boom box and very upbeat music started to play. Pit grinned, and started to sing. "_I get up. I can't believe my eyeballs. Outside, everything is white. Inside, I hear it on the radio-we're gonna have a snowball fight, cause it's a-"_

"_Snow Day, playing in the white stuff! Snow Day, sledding down a hill! Snow Day, working on a snowman! Snow Day, think I'll name him Phil!" _"Phil?" The kids asked in disbelief. Pit merely grinned and sang the next verse. With each line he sang, a sound effect came up. After he sang the chorus again, a guitar solo came up. That's when Falco came out and played his air guitar. The kids laughed, and he grinned. He then left when it ended, and Pit sang again. "_The day's done. I walk back home all frozen. Cold hands, my mittens are wet. Cold feet, I lost a boot back in the snow. But I would do it all again. It was a-"_

"_Snow Day, playing in the white stuff! Snow Day, sledding down a hill! Snow Day, working on a snowman! Snow Day, think I'll name him Phil!" _"Phil?" the kids asked again. _"Snow Day, playing in the white stuff! Snow Day, sledding down a hill! Snow Day, working on a snowman! Snow Day; think I'll name him Phil... SNOW!"_ Pit finished and the others clapped. Pit grinned, and talked into the microphone again. "Next song we have is Something Told the Wild Geese, sung by Peach and Zelda!" he walked off and Peach and Zelda came up. The kids clapped, knowing now what to expect. Meanwhile, some Smashers overheard the music, and so joined with the kids to watch the concert. Unlike before, when the music started, it was of a piano, playing slowly. Peach started to sing. _"Something told the wild geese, it was time to go." __**"Though the fields lay golden, something whispered, **__snow,____whispered snow." _ The two first sang together, and then branched off with Peach singing higher and Zelda singing lower. _"__Leaves were green and stirring."_ Zelda sang. _"Berries' luster glossed." _Peach sang high on the last word. _**"But beneath warm feathers, something cautioned,**__ frost, __cautioned frost."_

"_**All the sagging orchards, steamed with amber spice!"**__ "But, each wild bird stiffened, at the mention, of ICEEEEE! __Of ice." _The two stopped for a soft piano interlude, and then Peach sang again, a little faster. "_Something told the wild geese, it was time to fly!" __**"Summer sun was on their wings, winter, winter, winter in their cry!" **_The two finished, and everyone clapped. "That was a beautiful song!" Nana said, a little teary eyed. Pit came up again, and said," Alright, now here's the finale! The final song is called Jingle Bell Rock, sung by Captain Falcon! Sing along if you know it!" He grinned and C. Falcon came up. The song started with what sounded like a type of guitar or possibly a ukulele, and then jingle bells sounded. C. Falcon started to sing. "_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring! Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has begun!" _

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time! Dancing and prancing in jingle bell square, in the frosty air!"_ Everyone was laughing, and the kids joined in with the next part. _"What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away. Jingle bell time is a swell time, to go gliding in a one-horse sleigh!" "Giddy up, jingle horse, pick up your feet, jingle around the clock! Mix and a mingle in the jingling feet, that's the jingle bell rock!" _Everyone sang together in the next part. **"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bell chime in jingle bell time! Dancing and prancing in jingle bell square, in the frosty air!" **_"What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away! Jingle bell time is a swell time, to go riding in a one-horse sleigh!" _C. Falcon sang. He continued. _"Giddy up, jingle horse, pick up your feet! Jingle around the clock! Mix and a mingle in the jingling feet," _**"That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock!" **The song ended with everyone singing, and everybody clapped. Some even whistled. Pit came up one last time, and said, "Well, I hope all of you liked this! We wanted to make sure you guys wouldn't be unhappy because of the blizzard! So, did you like it?" The kids looked at each other, then looked at Pit. Ness said. "No. We didn't like it." Everyone gasped. Lucas smiled. "W-we loved it!" he said and the other kids smiled and nodded. "Hey everyone! I just looked outside-the blizzard's gone! We can go outside!" Red announced, and the kids cheered and went outside. Only TL stayed behind. He went up to Pit, and said, "Thanks for doing this. It really helped. And it was fun! We should do it again soon!" and with that, left and joined the others outside. Pit smiled. _Maybe I should..._

**Phew! That was long. So what do you guys think? Should I make another of these for a season or a holiday? Cause I had fun writing this. The first two songs I got from attending chorus for two years, as for the third, well everyone knows this. XD I know this is more than 100, but it looks to be less than 10,000. So please, read and review!**


End file.
